A Very Strange Encounter
by piper of locksley
Summary: 'Nothing strange about this. Nope. Not at all. Just sitting at the campfire on the edges of Sanctuary with the rest of the warriors after a hard day of battling the forces of Chaos and all-around evil. Happens everrrry night.' Sora, welcome to Dissidia.


AN: My entry for the Leftovers Party fills on Chaotic Cosmos at Livejournal. Also, all characters belong to Square Enix and, occasionally, Disney.

* * *

><p>The first battle, there were no true memories. Nothing to fall back on and think about when alone and cold at night. After the second, when he finally met another Warrior of Cosmos, he found comfort in the memories gathered from his new, spunky friend. They guided him to the third battle, where he came face to face with the man in the black coat and finally wisps and echoes rattled about in his head until time made them form so much loved and treasured memories. By the time the much later battles came, he remembered, well, everything...<p>

**Valor**

No way. This was not happening. His luck is not this good.

"..."

This man-no. Not quite, not yet. This guy is not who he thinks it is. As long as he's had his memories now, he has never met anyone he _knows _before.

"..."

But it was possible. He's seen warriors come and go and there was always a _chance _it could happen. The face is right at least. Everything in check and where it should be. And the weapon... and the clothing... It's got to be him!

"..."

And the guy saved him too! He was one aerial blade away from being toast and this guy he most-definitely-without-a-doubt-knows came in, weapon blazing, and laid a smackdown of epic proportions right in Xemnas's ugly mug.

"...If you don't let go of my face in three seconds, kid, I'm going to cut you in the most horrific ways imaginable."

"LEON?"

**Hair**

Fresh off a lesson in personal space from a "Don't call me that!" Leon and he sees a puff of pigtailed blonde and for a split second he thinks it's someone he knows again, but he never met any lady who dressed like _that_ before.

**Bounce**

Well... this isn't right. First of all, who would ever in a million years think that playing any sort of bouncey ball game on the top floor of Pandaemonium be a good idea. Second, what in all the worlds is a _blitzball _doing here?

"Uh, hey! Mind throwing that back to me?"

"Sonuva-!"

"Woah, kid! Are you okay? Hey, do you need help? 'Cause I can yell pretty loud. You're turning kind of... purple-y. I can't help you myself or else Chaos will kill me for traitorism or something, but I'll go get someone who can. Are you sure you're alright?"

**Smooth**

The last time he saw this woman she had shorts, a vest that covered everything it needed to, and sensible shorter hair that wouldn't get in the way of fighting.

BUT NOW.

Holy-Hera-Donald-Please-Fry-Him-Where-He-Stands. Just _looking_at her has to be some form of cheating on Kairi and they're not even dating!

"Are you looking for something?"

"W-wait... aren't you?"

"What?"

"W-what?"

"Look, kid, stop staring at me already."

"You have the most..." Sigh. "Beautiful leg-Ahh! Um, lengthy hair. Yes. Hair."

**Back**

At this point he supposed there really wouldn't be anymore surprises. He was wrong. From Squall-Not-Leon-Who-Wasn't-Called-Squall to the strange life-scarring version of Cloud who is also a transvestite to the grown up and evil-sided Tidus and to Sexy!Tifa... Well, he thought he'd seen it all. So therefore it shouldn't be as alarming as it was that what he saw was so strange.

But it totally was. So really... what he said shouldn't be entirely his fault. No one warned him when he was dragged here and forced to fight a fight that wasn't his (not that he would ever not help someone who asked) that he would meet these twisted versions of all his allies and friends. So he really shouldn't be held accountable for it. Really.

"Oh my gosh, Yuna, you're _humongous_!"

But thinking back on it... maybe he should try to censor himself. Just a little.

**Sweet**

It was a miracle. A sweet, sweet, holy, beloved miracle granted to him perhaps by Kingdom Hearts itself. And so fitting that it should take place in this beautiful garden of light and love and rightness.

"Y-you're so... _normal_... I'm s-sorry. You're just so normal! You're almost exactly like I remember! I'm so happy to see you, Aerith!"

"Umm... Have we met? Do you remember me dying? Because I have the strangest feeling that I died-DO NOT STEP ON THE FLOWERS!"

**Leather**

Nothing strange about this. Nope. Not at all. Just sitting at the campfire on the edges of Sanctuary with the rest of the warriors after a hard day of battling the forces of Chaos and all-around evil. Happens everrrry night.

Not a thing is weird. Just... having dinner. Telling stories. Hearing the clink and clang of metal armor and strange rustle of leather. People are laughing. Some are brooding. Totally normal.

"More stew, Sora?"

"I think I've lost my appetite, Sephiroth."

"Perhaps you've come down with something. I suggest turning in early to fight it off and preserve your strength."

Yep. Everything is compleeetely normal.

_End._

* * *

><p>AN2: Thanks for Reading! A couple of bonus points for those of you who were as excited as I was for Miss Cloud and Sane!Sephiroth.<p> 


End file.
